


GalaxyNatural

by JiniZ



Category: Galaxy Quest (1999), Supernatural
Genre: Cas is Alexander Dane (Dr. Lazarus), Dean is Jason Nesmith (Peter Quincy Taggart), Donna is Fred Kwan (Tech Sgt Chen), Gabriel is - of course - Guy Fleegman (Roc Ingersoll), I'm so sorry, Kevin is Tommy Webber (Laredo), M/M, Rating May Change, Sam is Gwen DeMarco (Tawny Madison), confused yet?, i'm guessing you got that though, it's supernatural as galaxy quest, more characters and tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ/pseuds/JiniZ
Summary: Castiel Krushnic is pissed. He stares at his reflection in the green room mirror and hates what he sees: a man in his early 40’s wearing a prosthetic headpiece that makes him look like a fin-headed alien, and the costume from a television show he was on in the early 2000s. He’s had the prosthetic on for ten minutes and his scalp is already sweating. He studies the light green spots that start at the middle of his forehead and curl down the left side of his face and he wonders how the hell this ever became his life.





	GalaxyNatural

Castiel Krushnic is pissed. He stares at his reflection in the green room mirror and hates what he sees: a man in his early 40’s wearing a prosthetic headpiece that makes him look like a fin-headed alien, and the costume from a television show he was on in the early 2000s. He’s had the prosthetic on for ten minutes and his scalp is already sweating. He studies the light green spots that start at the middle of his forehead and curl down the left side of his face and he wonders how the hell this ever became his life.

He throws down the makeup brush and bows his head. Early in his career, he starred in a number of movies in the early 1980s as a teenager, and was on top of the world. He was in demand. He was popular. He’d been on the cover of  _ Teen Beat  _ six times. He didn’t think his life could get any better. 

And then he did  _ Bugs.  _

He was eighteen and so cocksure that he could do no wrong, so he’d listened to his agent and took the film. With numerous rewrites, revolving co-stars, and stamped with the dreaded “Directed by Alan Smithee”, the movie was set up for failure from the day Castiel signed on. He was crucified by critics and became the male equivalent of Elizabeth Berkley in  _ Showgirls  _ instead of the Jodie Foster he was meant to be _.  _

Castiel floundered for a few years, stepping away from movies and focusing on the stage. At first, his name drew an audience because people wanted to see if he was just as bad as he was in  _ Bugs.  _ Critics were pleasantly surprised to see that he actually  _ could  _ act, and when he starred in an off-Broadway drama in 2004, Hollywood came knocking once again. 

_ Galaxy Quest  _ was a sci-fi show that starred the new “It guy” of the moment, Dean Winchester, as Commander Jensen Ackles of the NSEA Impala. He had been the first one signed to the show and the producers, Castiel learned later, allowed Dean a voice in the show’s casting. 

Which is how Dean’s brother, Sam, ended up in the role of Lt. Jared Padalecki, the ship’s communications officer. When he first heard of it, Castiel has been appalled by the blatant nepotism, but he quickly discovered that Sam was the polar opposite of his brother. Where Dean was brash, Sam was yielding. Where Dean was cocky, Sam was humble. It didn’t take long before Sam and Castiel became friends.

The regular cast was rounded out by a bubbly Donna Hanscum as Tech Sergeant Buckmaster, the ship’s Chief Engineer, Kevin Tran as Lt. Osric Chau, a genius kid who managed to secure a seat at the helm, and Castiel’s own Dr. Collins, the alien first officer whose calm demeanor was often at odds with the captain. 

Castiel stayed with  _ Galaxy Quest  _ for the entire three years it was on the air, before FOX cancelled it in its highest-rated season. The cast and crew were wonderful to work with. Sam Winchester and Donna Hanscum became two of his closest friends. The three of them got along like gangbusters, and they stayed close even after the show ended. He wasn’t nearly as close with Kevin since he was just a kid, but Castiel always liked him.

Dean Winchester, on the other hand, is a Grade A Asshole. 

Dean has been a thorn in Castiel’s side since the day one. The first time they met, Dean showed up to the audition fifteen minutes late, breezing into the room like he owned the place, chewing a wad of gum and cracking a huge smile. “How’s it goin’?” he’d asked the table of producers before him. 

He turned to Castiel, giving him a wink as he stuck out his hand. “You must be my scene partner. Dean Winchester.” He held onto Castiel’s hand a little too long and raked his eyes over him like he was a piece of meat. Castiel physically shrunk his shoulders in a bit. 

Castiel decided to keep it professional considering this was the star of the show; everyone else was negotiable. “Castiel Krushnic. I’ll be reading Dr. Collins.” 

“Castiel Krushnic? The hell kind of Commie name is that?” He popped his gum loudly, his smile never faltered. 

_ Was that a joke,  _ Castiel thought. He bristled at the comment, not letting the dig slide. “In case you weren’t aware, the Cold War ended sixteen years ago.”

Dean straightened up, stepped back, and held up his hands in surrender. “Whoa, man. I was just kidding.” He even swatted Castiel on the arm. “Lighten up, Cas.”

Castiel was about to correct Dean when one of the producers said, “Gentlemen, if you will,” and held up the sides from the scene they were reading, indicating they should get a move on. 

By the time the audition was over and they were headed towards the door, Dean stopped and turned back to the table. “Oh, uh, by the way,” he paused for dramatic effect, “I won’t do this show without my brother.” 

From that day on, whether intentionally or not, Dean Winchester became adept in pushing all of Castiel’s buttons. He showed up late for every call time they had; he often made suggestions to the director during filming; he liked to play practical jokes on his co-stars; and worst of all, he made it his mission in life to make Castiel feel as uncomfortable as possible by constantly bragging about his sex life.

But now, as Castiel sits at the mirror, head in his arms, ready to blow his stack at Dean once again, it’s Sam who places a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It’ll be okay, Cas.” he says. 

Castiel doesn’t look up. “Did you know, Sam?” he mumbles into the dresser; he already knows the answer. 

“Yeah,” Sam says softly. “I did.”

“Of course you did,” Cas says bitterly. He looks at himself in the mirror again. “Look at me. Look at me!” Sam reluctantly meets his gaze in the mirror. “I was an actor once. I was on Broadway. And now, I’m some washed up has-been doing a stupid fan convention, signing autographs for $50 a pop.” Cas fights the urge to rip the prosthetic off his head.

“We all are, Cas.” Castiel almost feels sorry for him. 

“Where the hell is he, anyway?” Kevin asks. “He’s an hour and a half late.” 

“I won’t go out there.” Castiel says. And he means it this time he tries to convince himself. “I won’t do it. And I won’t say that stupid line.”

“Cas, honey. It’ll be fine.” Donna says. She tries to open a box of donuts, but the box is winning. “He’ll be here, we’ll do this thing, and we’ll all go get a drink.” She mutters a  _ yes _ under her breath when the box finally opens and she pulls out a powdered donut. Donna always takes the powdered one. 

“Without him,” Kevin says. He sees Sam’s frown. “Sorry, Sam.”

“Look, Cas. At least you had a part that people love. You’re  _ Dr. Collins _ .” he says with a flourish. “Any interview I’ve ever done has focused on my ass and how it fits into my suit. No one’s ever bothered to ask what it is I actually do on the ship.” 

Donna looks up at the ceiling as if trying to figure out the answer. Her mouth is covered in powdered sugar. “You had that thing….you. What did you do?”

“I repeated the computer, Donna,” Sam says solemnly.  

“Oh, ya.” She takes a large bite of the powdered donut, the sugar falling on her boobs. She brushes it off as best she can. “You were good at it too, Sam.” 

Sam smiles warmly. “Thanks, Donna.”

“You betcha.” 

It’s at that moment that Dean Winchester graces the green room with his presence. He saunters in, all smiles and swagger, stopping to pose as he says, “Your commander is on deck!” He takes off his sunglasses and tosses them onto the table in front of Castiel, and they clatter onto his makeup kit. 

It takes everything in Castiel’s power not to punch Dean in his smug face, twenty years of pent up anger slowly simmering to the surface. “About fucking time.” he mutters. Dean either doesn’t hear him or ignores it completely. 

Dean must notice the way no one is even looking at him because he puts his hands on his hips. “Okay. What? What’d I do now?” 

“You booked an appearance without us,” Kevin says. 

“Again,” Donna adds.

Castiel has had enough. He puts on his trench coat over his head when no one is looking, a plan formulating to sneak out, paycheck be damned. 

“That’s what you’re mad about?”

“Dean,” Sam starts. “You could have told them.”

“Guys, it’s not a big deal.” Dean huffs as if he’s truly done nothing wrong. “It’s not. It’s a couple of kids who scraped together a few bucks. It’s probably a set in their basement. I’ll be there about an hour. Tops.”

Castiel makes is break while Dean pleads his case. He can slip by unnoticed. He quietly stands to half height and takes one step, two steps….he’s certain he can do this. 

“There he goes!” Donna says. “Catch him!”

And of course it’s Dean that gets to him first, goddamnit. He barely notices the announcer’s voice. 

_ “First up, it’s Osric Chau, navigator extraordinaire, Kevin Tran!” _

“Oh, shit!” Kevin says, springing up from his chair and rushing toward the stage, ignoring Castiel and Dean.

Dean gently pulls Castiel up to his full height. “Come on, old friend. You can do this.”

Castiel can’t believe what Dean just said to him. “Old friend? You stole all my best lines, you cut me out of episode two entirely…” 

_ “The ship’s Tech Sergeant Buckmaster... Donna Hanscum!”  _ Donna brushes off any residual powdered sugar from her chest, fluffs up her hair, and heads to the stage.  __

“You will go out there, Cas,” Dean pleads. He’s got Castiel pinned to the wall.  

“I won’t go out there. Nothing you can say can make me.” 

_ “Your gorgeous communications officer, Jared Padalecki….Sam Winchester!”  _ Sam unzips his uniform a smidge more to show off his chest as he exits the green room. 

Dean smiles. “The show must go on.” 

And that’s it. That’s exactly what Dean needed to say to him. “Damn. DAMN.” He shrugs out of Dean’s grip and straightens up. 

_ “Your favorite doctor and mine, Dr. Collins...Castiel Krushnik!” _

Castiel throws his shoulders back, plasters on a smile, and bounces onto the stage and bows with grace and humility. He reminds himself that the fans are there for them. For him. He forgets sometimes that this is why he does it. 

As he comes to a stop center stage, the fans cheering and a screen playing his most memorable scene behind him, Castiel places his fist over his heart and mouths along to the younger version of himself on the screen.  _ By Grabthar’s Hammer, by the sons of Warvan, you shall be avenged!”  _ Castiel takes his place next to Sam in the lineup, even smiling. 

“And now, my fellow Questerians,” the announcer says, “The brave commander of the NSEA Impala….DEAN WINCHESTER!”

Dean bursts onto the stage with a flounce and a flourish, there’s no other way to describe it. Castiel watches him, and he knows that even though he’s kind of a jerk, Dean Winchester truly cares about the fans. 

Dean poses center stage, takes the mic from the announcer and looks back at the screen to confirm what scene plays behind him. He, his younger self on the screen, and the audience say the words together:

“Never give up; never surrender! Damn the resonance canons! Full speed ahead!” 

Castiel notices he continues talking, but the mic has cut off, and the announcer has found a spare. He tells the audience “The Commander and his crew will be signing autographs on Imperial Decks B and C by the Coke machines.” 

The lights come up, the crowd begins to filter out, and Castiel and his shipmates exit stage right as they look for the person who can show them just where the hell that is. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to [Powerfulweak](https://powerfulweak.tumblr.com) for the beta and the initial bouncing around of this idea. 
> 
> My [Tumblr](https://trekchik.tumblr.com). I'm nice.


End file.
